Illegitimate
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Katerina is the illegitimate daughter of King James V of Scotland and older sister of Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland. When her little sister is sent back to French Court, she is right there beside her to help her adjust to her new fate and her engagment to the Dauphin Francis. But when forces of darkness and jealously effect their lives, what is a bastard to do? (I don't own Reign)
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

Katerina Elizabeth eyes opened as she felt the carriage slow to a stop. She looked around at the four other excited girls, Lola, Greer, Aylee, and Kenna, that she shared the carriage with. "We're here." Kenna said, a smile plastered on her face. "We're in French Court!"

Katerina smiled as she straightened herself up before the five girls exited the carriage. They were amazed at what they saw. People lined the walkways, trying to get a glimpse at the new arrivals. Aylee was the last to leave the carriage, when she exclaimed, "There's Mary!"

The girls all looked and saw another carriage coming towards the palace. Katerina smiled, not wanting to wait another minute before seeing her sister again. Katerina was seventeen, older than Mary, but not in line for the throne. She was her father's illegitimate daughter from an affair, two years before Mary's birth. Katerina loved her little sister with all her heart, and was the only bastard child to live in the Scottish palace because it was her father's wish. She grew up in the customs of royalty, but would never be able to use them.

Mary's carriage came to a stop and Mary got out. Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee quickly ran over to her, giving her a curtsy, before hugging her. "Oh Kenna, Greer, Lola, I'm so happy to see you." She cupped Aylee's cheek. "Aylee, we're all together again."

"What about me?" Katerina asked. Mary looked over at her sister and smiled, before running over to her. The two embraced, and Mary seemed to want to cry out of joy.

"Oh Katerina! I have missed you so much!" Mary exclaimed.

"And I have missed you little sister."

"How are you here?" Mary asked, releasing the embrace.

"Your mother thought since she needed to send your ladies, it would be the perfect way to get rid of me." Mary laughed, knowing her mother's hatred for her older sister's beauty, charm, and importantly, her illegitimacy.

"Oh Mary, you're hair!" Greer exclaimed, starting to fix Mary's long black tresses. "Didn't the nuns teach you anything?"

"Oh, Greer, those can't all be clothes." Mary said, noticing the many trunks that were being pulled out of the other carriage.

"There's jewelry and silver, too." Greer responded with a smile. "I'm making up in volume for what I lack in station, I suppose."

Just then, the sound of horns interrupted their reunion. And a guard shouted, "His Royal Highness, King Henry II."

The King walked out as the servants and onlookers bowed to him. Beside him walked a tall, thin, pretty woman with brown hair, but no crown on her head. "That's King Henry," Mary started. "But is that Catherine?"

"No littler sister." Katerina said with a smirk. "That's Diane de Poitiers, the king's mistress."

"So the rumors are true." Kenna softly said.

"Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here." Lola chimed in.

"We'll certainly enjoy the hunt." Katerina said. "What about you?" she asked Lola. "Oh, don't tell me. It's about that boy from Aberdeen."

"Colin said he'd wait for me."

"Till when?" Greer asked. "We might never be back on Scottish soil, not if it all works out and Mary reigns here."

"What do you mean, "if"?" Aylee asked.

"What she means is make no mistake." Katerina started. "We're here now to get my young sister in the game. Alliances can shift, and before they do, Mary needs to win the prince's heart."

As she said that, a boy walked up beside the King. He had brown hair, and even from far away, Katerina could tell he had piercing, beautiful eyes. "Is that Francis?" Kenna asked, walking over to Mary. The others joined them. "He's gorgeous."

"No, that's not Francis." Mary said, disappointed. "I know it isn't."

The girls then looked at Katerina for his identity. "His name is Sebastian." She said, his name, rolling off her tongue. "He's the King's bastard, Diane's son. I hear the king favors him."

"A bastard, huh?" Kenna asked, looking at Katerina with a look that said, _"You know you want that"._ More horns blew and a guard yelled, "Her Majesty, Queen Catherine."

Mary seemed intimidated by the woman that walked out. Katerina remembered her from the first, and last time she had visited French Court when she was younger. Kenna suddenly hit Katerina on the side as a tall, blonde, young man in all leather walked up to them. This was Francis. He had to be.

The five girls gave him a curtsy, and he gave them all a slight smile. He bowed to Mary. "I can't believe it." Mary said.

"Your Grace." Francis said to her.

"No, call me Mary, please."

"Francis." He replied.

"The castle seems bigger." Mary started. From the look on her face, Katerina knew her sister was about to start on a rant. "Is that possible? And you, too, of course." The girls snickered behind her.

"Is that so?" Francis asked. "Is that such a surprise?"

"No. Especially since your legs were always longer than mine. You know I hated that when we were young—I was always chasing after you—but now….now it suits you."

It became silent between the two and Francis motioned for Mary to join him, to reacquaint her with the King and Queen. "I believe she handled that quite well." Katerina said. The girls snickered again, before walking off behind the couple. This was going to be an interesting stay in court.

* * *

Once they were settled in the palace, the ladies were supposed to be shown how to act properly at tonight's wedding. Katerina, not being a lady, decided she wanted to explore the castle and its grounds. She wasn't in line for the throne, so she could do as she pleased and go where she wanted.

Katerina walked through the palace, servants acknowledging her as she walked by. There were also many men there for the wedding, noble men. They all stared at her as she walked by. She was looking at a group when she suddenly ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." She said, turning to see who she ran into.

"It's quite alright." Sebastian said. He looked her up and down. "I've never seen you before. You must be one of Mary's ladies."

"Hardly. My name is Katerina."

"Oh. Katerina. Mary's bastard sister."

Katerina looked at him with a look of shock. "And you're Sebastian. The King's _bastard _son." She put emphasis on bastard.

"Well excuse me for telling the truth."

"And I am doing the same." Katerina turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" He called after her. "Aren't you going to burst into tears and cry, saying that I hurt your feeling? That's what most girls would do."

"I'm not most girls."

"Indeed." Sebastian mumbled. Katerina stopped, hearing him. "Maybe we got on the wrong foot." Katerina sighed and turned. "I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Katerina." She replied, giving him a curtsy.

"So what is a lovely girl like you doing running around the castle grounds."

"I was exploring. I haven't been here since I was small and want to see what's changed."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to show you around."

"I don't know….."

"Come on." He paused. "Give a bastard a chance."

* * *

Katerina and Bash, which he told her to call him, walked through the grounds. "You know I remember you now from when we were children." Bash replied. "You were always forced to be by your stepmother's side."

"Yes. She was always afraid I would mess something up and she would get blamed for it. She thought people would say, 'Why do you let that bastard live? Why do you let her cause trouble?' She would barely let me play with Mary when we were younger."

"The same with me and Francis. Catherine despises me." The two laughed.

Suddenly they heard a dog bark. "Stirling?" Someone yelled. They looked and saw Mary running after her dog, Stirling, towards the woods.

"Mary!" Katerina called. "Mary!" Bash yelled. He ran after her, with Katerina on his heels. He caught her just as she was about to enter the woods. "Mary, wait." Bash said, grabbing her. "Young girls—royals, queens—do not leave the castle along."

"But my—my dog…"Mary started.

"Let him go. Do not go into those woods. Do you hear me?"

"Why not?" Katerina and Mary both asked at the same time.

"What's in those woods?" Mary asked. "Besides my dog, who I might've caught if you hadn't stopped me."

"He'll find his way back. There's food and warmth. Who wouldn't want to be at the castle?"

"Not you." Katerina said. "Mary what is wrong?"

"You'd rather be at the convent, huh?" Bash asked. "Eating porridge and trudging through mud?"

"I quite like the way mud feels under foot." Mary exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll be sent back to the nuns. For misbehaving."

"You're cheeky, you know that?" Katerina asked, putting an arm around her sister. "And you're upset about more than Stirling." She said, giving her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "What is wrong?"

"You should ask his brother." Mary said.

"Ask him what?"

"Why he's such a moody, arrogant ass."

"Mary!"

"We're half-brothers, by the way." Bash explained. "Nothing in common but our father really. But I'll mention your discontent to Francis.

"Don't bother."

"And I'll find your dog." He paused. "Katerina, I quite enjoyed our talk. Let's finish it again, sometime." Katerina raised an eyebrow and led her sister back towards the castle.

* * *

Katerina took Mary back to her room and then retreated to her quarters were servants bathed her fixed her hair for her. She dressed in a black gown to match her sister. It had off the shoulder sleeves and a tight bodice, with the skirt long and flowy. She wore a head piece of diamonds and a necklace to match.

The wedding had gone well and it was time for the party. Katerina watched as Phillip and Elisabeth danced together for the first time as husband and wife. She looked so beautiful in her gown and couldn't help but hope that that would be her one day.

"You look radiant." A voice behind her said. She turned seeing Bash. "Milady." He said, bowing to her.

"You just show up, don't you? When knew one expects you, you're just there."

"You really know how to reject a complement, don't you?"

"I have my ways." Katerina smirked at him, before turning back to the couple dancing. She sighed.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" She scoffed. "Hardly. Elisabeth is being sold to Spain for an alliance, just like my sister. I don't envy either of them. If I do get married, I want it to be for love. Not status or allegiance."

"Well I don't think you'll find that in French Court." He said, with a certain hesitation in his voice. Katerina was going to ask him what he meant, when Mary rushed over to her.

"Katerina, come. I want to dance." She said as Phillip and Elisabeth had finished theirs. Katerina smiled as Mary and Aylee pulled her over to Lola, Kenna, and Greer. "Girls, come dance with me. Come on, take off your shoes." The girls did as they were told and all ran onto the dance floor. They began dancing and spinning in circle, enjoying every minute of it. Katerina and Mary spun around in a circle, before releasing each other. When they let go, Katerina stopped, her line of sight right at Bash. He looked at her lovingly and she smiled at him. Just then, feathers feel from the sky.

That's when Katerina remembered being younger, probably eight and running through the castle with a boy about her age. He had brown hair and piercing eyes and a laugh that always made her smile. She remembered running and hearing voices and laughter coming from Mary's room. They both went inside to find the two jumping on the bed, feathers flying as the pillows broke and released their cushion. They then joined them.

Being pulled from her memory, Katerina looked again at Bash. It had been so long, she hadn't remembered him. He was the one she played with in French Court. He was the one she had been with that day. Katerina smiled again at Bash and began to walk towards him, him doing the same. They had almost reached each other, when the wedding party walked right in between them.

Katerina looked to her left and saw Mary, and then across the group of people over to Francis. They seemed to be doing what she and Bash had done. "Phillip and Elisabeth are leaving." Kenna said. "It's time for the consummation." She grabbed Mary's hand. "The ritual, the ceremony. Aren't you curious?" And that's when Kenna pulled her away, the four other girls following.

They went into a room, Katerina shushing them as they giggled. If they were found, they would be in big trouble. "We can't actually watch them….you know." Aylee said.

"It's a tradition for royals." Greer said.

"Well we're not allowed."

"Don't you want to know what you're in for someday?" Katerina asked her sister. "With your Francis?" Kenna pulled a curtain back, revealing a giant bedroom. Elisabeth's ladies were helping her get into her night clothes while a group of men looked on. A bishop walked around, blessing the room.

They all turned when Phillip entered the room, everyone bowing to him. He put his hands on Elisabeth's waist, moving her towards the bed. Elisabeth hesitated, looking over at the group of men watching them. Phillip cupped his hands around her face, blocking her view. "We're the only one's that matter here." He told her. He kissed Elisabeth, the two laying on the bed. There were moans heard from behind the canopy of the bed as the two consummated their marriage. Aylee gasped lightly.

"Let's go." She said, and walked out, the others following.

"Go, before anyone sees us." Mary said. And the girls split up.

* * *

Katerina ran through the palace, trying to find her way back to the throne room and the party. The rush of what she just saw coursed through her as she ran. She looked back to see if anyone was following her and ran smack into someone. She turned, seeing Bash.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Bash said, smiling at her.

"If we didn't, how could I keep you on your toes?"

"Maybe if you did something like this." And that's when Bash kissed her. At first Katerina was surprised, but soon she let her lips move in sync with Bash's. He cupped his hand on her face and deepened the kiss, which sent a jolt of energy through Katerina. She put her hands up and softly pushed him away.

"That would defiantly keep one surprised."

Bash lifted her chin with his finger. "I want to see you tomorrow." He said. "Give you the rest of that tour." Bash walked up, but not before kissing Katerina's hand, leaving her speechless.

* * *

Katerina went to bed that night, still on a high from her kiss with Bash. She could still feel the way their lips melted together, even as she slept. But her dreams were interrupted when she heard screaming. She woke up, sitting up right in bed, before immediately getting up and running to her sister's room, knowing her scream.

When she got their, guards were dragging out Colin, the boy Lola had eyes for. She looked from him and then to the bed, were her sister sat scared and in distress. She ran over her, sitting down, and throwing her arms around her sister, who collapsed into her. She cried and cried, still scared. "What happened?" Katerina asked.

"He tried to…he tried to…" Mary cried, not being able to get her words out. But Katerina knew. Colin had tried to rape her.

* * *

"Where were the guards?" Aylee asked as she, Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Katerina sat in Mary's room. Lola hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news. After what happened, Mary wouldn't sleep unless Katerina stayed with her, which she did. "Why didn't they stop him?"

"I hope Mary did if they didn't." Greer said. "They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over."

"She did." Katerina informed them.

"You don't know what happened." Lola said.

"Tell me." Mary said, entering the room.

"I've spoken to him." Lola said. "He's being held. I bribed a guard. Colin's a good man; a boy still."

"What did he say?" Mary asked in a stern voice. "What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say be whom, he couldn't. He was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice."

"What people?" Katerina asked.

"Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more."

"Do you believe him, Mary?" Aylee asked.

Mary thought for a second. "He looked so surprised that I would fight back." She said. "That I would even wake."

"That you'd wake?" Kenna asked. "He attacked you."

Mary looked over at her dressing screen. "The wine." She mumbled. "I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned."

"Warned by whom?" Katerina asked.

"It doesn't matter know." Mary said. "I believe you. I believe Colin."

"Please help him." Lola said.

* * *

Mary went before the King and Queen after that, but they informed her that Colin was executed. Lola was devastated when Mary told her. "There was nothing I could do. I was too late."

"He wasn't a traitor." Lola said, he eyes filled with tears. "He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust. I…I am so sorry, Lola."

"You're the reason he's dead." Lola said, standing. "Anyone who is close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable. All of us."

"No, you're not." Mary said, a hurt look on her face. "I need you. You're my friends."

"Kenna is my friend. Greer, Katerina, and Aylee are my friends. You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us."

"I will protect you/"

"You can't even protect yourself."

"I'll do better. I promise." Lola looked at Mary and then sat back down, breaking into tears, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee hugging her. Katerina looked at her sister, who seemed on the verge of tears as well.

Mary walked out of the room and Katerina followed her. Mary began crying and Katerina put her arms around her sister. That's when she heard the scratching sound of paws hitting wood. The two sisters looked up and saw Bash walk up with Stirling at his side. "Stirling!" Mary exclaimed. "You found him."

Mary took Stirling from Bash and wrapped her arms around him, petting him. "Thank you." Katerina whispered, taking Bash's hand.

"Oh Stirling. What did I do?" Mary asked the dog. She looked up at Bash. "I'm sorry. It's just been so hard."

"I know." He replied.

"So much harder than I thought it would be."

"You're not alone here." Bash said, looking at Katerina.

"I have my friends."

"I'm not talking about your friends." Bash looked up. Katerina followed his line of sight and saw a woman standing in the shadows. "What I meant was, I want you to be well, Your Grace."

Mary stood up and took hold of Stirling's leash. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly." And Mary took Stirling downstairs.

"Thank you." Katerina said. "My sister has been through a lot and she's having a hard time adjusting. I know having Stirling back will make her feel better." Katerina kissed Bash's cheek, squeezing his hand before walking away. But Bash still held on to his hand.

He brought her back to him and kissed her on the lips. "It wasn't just for Mary." He said. Katerina took in a breath and walked away, leaving in a daze.

* * *

**So what do you think? This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while. I would love fellow Reign fans to tell me what you think. Read and review! **


	2. Snake In The Garden

**Snakes in the Garden**

* * *

Katerina opened her eyes to the canopy of her bed. She sat up, stretching. She put her hands to her lips. She still felt the tingle on her lips from when Bash kissed her. She began to smile, but suddenly stopped. What was she doing? Why was she getting so love struck over a guy she just decided she liked?

Katerina got off her bed and put on her silk robe, before exiting the room, headed for Mary's. She was met at the door by Greer, Kenna, and Aylee. "Guess we all had the same idea." Greer said.

Katerina went up to the door and Mary's servant, Sarah, stood there. "I would like to see my sister." Katerina told her. She nodded and knocked on the door, before entering.

"Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee, Lady Katerina, and Greer of Kinross, Your Grace." Sarah said, giving Mary a curtsy.

"Thank you Sarah." Mary said, walking over to the girls as Sarah left.

"You slept there while Lola slept in your bed?" Kenna asked, noticed the day bed.

"We were talking about what happened to Colin. She fell asleep crying." Mary paused. "I feel for her. And for Colin."

* * *

The girls all went to get some breakfast, leaving the room so Lola could sleep. "The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot." Mary said. "But Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French Court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France, my engagement to Francis." Mary paused. "England wants my country and my crown. I need the alliance with France to protect Scotland from the English, and I need time, before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."

* * *

Katerina stood beside Bash in the throne room before the King and Queen. Their youngest son, Charles, would be going today to meet his future wife. Another alliance for France. Sebastian looked at Katerina, seeing some distaste on her face and grabbed her hand, his fingers intertwining with her's. Katerina couldn't help but smile.

"Let's agree—it's a brilliant match." Catherine said. "Madeleine's French, so there's no question of her family's loyalty. She's very wealthy."

"But not royal." King Henry replied. "So they're hungry for power."

"They'll pay for it."

"It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects."

Catherine gasped in excitement, looking at Charles. "And, she has a giraffe." She paused. "Well Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come from far away. By ship."

"Do I get a giraffe too?" Charles asked.

"The moment she's your bride."

"Francis." The King said. "To show our respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing."

"Can Bash come as well?" Charles asked, looking behind him at his half brother. When he saw Katerina, he smiled at her.

"Charlie." Catherine said in a stern voice. "You know Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. His presence is disrespectful." Bash raised his eyebrows and looked from Francis to Katerina, who couldn't help but feel attacked to. Her presence was also "disrespectful".

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco, so they sent her on alone." Henry said, changing the subject.

"Barely. She was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates." Catherine said. "Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line. We all do."

"Perhaps I can go with Francis." Mary chimed in. "I came here, too, when I was a child. Perhaps I can reassure her."

'It's several hours journey." Henry replied.

"Then we'll take food and treats. I don't mind, really."

"On second thought, why don't we greet the girl here?" Catherine asked. "We don't know—the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's road." Henry replied. "A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandits away. Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland." And with that, the room dispersed. Mary walked over to her ladies.

"I would like it if you would help me prepare to leave." They all nodded and Mary looked at her sister.

"If you wouldn't mind," Bash said, still holding onto Katerina's hand. "I would like to borrow your sister for a while." Katerina's eyes went big, as the girls smiled and laughed.

"That would be quite alright." Bash bowed to Mary and pulled Katerina away.

"Where are you taking me?" Katerina asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Bash and Katerina walked into the stables, Katerina immediately going over to stroke the horses. Bash smiled. "Your stepmother was very crude back there in the throne room."

"She's not normally like that. Most of the time she just pretends I don't exist." Bash replied.

"You're lucky. My stepmother says those kinds of things all the time. She never lets me forget that I am the bastard and that I will never be Queen. She always said if my father had waited, instead of going off and having an affair, she could have given him more children before Mary."

"You're stepmother sounds wonderful."

"She's the best." Katerina said sarcastically. The two laughed. "So why did you bring me here?"

Bash sighed, clasping his hands together. "It's my favorite place. I come here a lot to be alone, when I want to escape the palace. It's just calm."

"That's the way I feel back home. There's this little garden and I always go there when Marie is dreadful, or I just don't want to be around it all."

"Maybe one day, you can show me." Katerina looked at Bash, noticing he was now inches from her. He walked closer and cupped her face with his hands. She leaned in and the two kissed. The kiss would have gone on forever…..if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Sebastian." They separated as a servant ran up to them. "An English envoy has just arrived at the palace."

"English?" Katerina asked, knowing what this meant for Mary. "Why are the English here?"

"The Lady Madeleine's ship took on water and the English rescued them. Sebastian, you must ride and warn your brother. He will think it is a hostile landing."

"Prepare my horse." Sebastian said. He looked at Katerina. "And prepare one for Lady Katerina."

"What?" Katerina asked.

"If we are to be interrupted, the least I could do I show you the French countryside."

* * *

Bash and Katerina rode as fast as they could to try and meet up with Mary and Francis before they got to the shore. But by the time the caught up, Francis had the guards preparing for battle and was about to get Mary away when they rode up.

"Wait!" Bash yelled. "Don't shoot! Stand down!"

"It's an English war ship!" Francis yelled at his brother.

"The English come in peace." Katerina replied. "The French ship took on water, it was in distress. The English were nearby and gave rescue."

"How do you know this?" Mary asked.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle." Bash informed her. "He's being held. If they're lying, they'll have his head." A guard came up to Katerina and helped her get off of her horse. She walked over to Mary and hugged her.

"You know the English owe me." Katerina whispered. "They ruined my date." Mary laughed and hugged her sister tighter, before letting go.

* * *

The English brought Madeleine and her ladies to shore. Each group stood apart as little Madeleine walked forward. She stopped in the middle, a scared look on her face. "Go and introduce yourself." Francis told Charles. Charles shook his head. Katerina looked at Charles and then nudged her sister gently. Mary looked at her and Katerina nodded her head towards Madeleine. Mary nodded back.

The two sisters walked forward up to Madeleine. "Hello Madeleine." Mary said. "I'm Mary and this is my sister Katerina."

"We know you've had a very long journey." Katerina said. "But you're safe now. And you're very welcome here." Katerina and Mary each held out a hand, which Madeleine took. The three girls walked over to the group.

"Go on now." Mary whispered to her. Madeleine walked forward and gave Charles a curtsy. Charles responded by reaching down to the ground and picking a blade of grass, giving it to Madeleine. The two smiled at each other. Katerina looked up and Bash and Francis were smiling at them, which they both returned.

* * *

When they returned that night, there was a party thrown for the visiting English and the children. Katerina stood with Mary and her ladies, watching the children, just as a hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the girls. She looked and saw Bash, smiling at her. "You scared me half to death." Katerina said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you away from them." Bash put his hands around her waist and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away, noticing the King and Queen looking at them.

"Your father and step-mother are looking at us."

"Then let them look." Bash said, grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Katerina said.

"We're bastards. How much more trouble can we get in?"

* * *

"Colin's alive?" Mary asked the King and Queen, the next morning.

"Alive and escaped, I'm afraid." The King replied.

"He had help." Catherine added.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Perhaps the English." Henry replied.

"But the attack—the execution—it all took place before they arrived."

"They're always here, my dear." Catherine said. "Spies and treachery are constant in our world. But you have our protection. The guards are out looking for Colin, and he will be found." Catherine paused. "There's a picnic this afternoon for Madeleine and Charles. But the perimeter will be guarded."

"Perhaps this is a fixed blessing." Mary said. "And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found, to learn how deep the plot against my person runs. You said yourself, Colin was a mere pawn."

"The informants who pointed at the English fled fearing retribution."

"Have they?" Henry asked.

"All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive." Mary said. "I need answers, and you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request."

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive." Catherine interrupted. "I cannot….We…cannot possibly guarantee that he won't attack the guards and be harmed or killed."

"We can promise to try." Henry said.

* * *

Katerina walked through the picnic. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Katerina wore a simple corset dress, with a flower head piece. She looked on at Charles, who was walking around a group of girls, blindfolded. The object of the game was for him to find his one true love's—Madeleine's—voice. Katerina remembered playing this game with Mary when they were younger. She was so impatient with Francis that she stormed off in a fit.

Katerina smiled as Charles continued his search, when someone covered her eyes. She immediately grabbed their hands and twisted them, resulting in them groaning as they went to the ground. She turned and saw Bash kneeling on the ground in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and knelt down to him.

"It's alright." Bash sighed, standing with Katerina's help. "I did not know you had such a strong grip."

"I like being able to protect myself." She paused. "And you scared me half to death." She said, pushing Bash.

"I didn't mean to." Bash said, giving her one of his charming little smiles.

Katerina smiled and laughed. Bash wrapped his arms around her, going in for a kiss. Katerina put a hand in front of his mouth. "What will people think?"

"I hope they will say that I have a beautiful woman who is all mine." Katerina smiled at the comment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The two turned and saw Mary standing there. Katerina saw the look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" Katerina asked.

"Sebastian, I need to ask a favor of you." Mary paused. "As you may know, Colin is alive. I fear that if I don't talk to him, then I will lose answers to who is plotting against me."

"I'm not sure who you fear—the English or the French Court."

"The English have threatened me for years, but Colin is the only one who knows who, at French Court, wants we gone."

"And you think the word of an accused traitor will matter?"

"If the right people believe him—and I think they might—then yes."

Bash looked at Katerina, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "All right, I'll go." He paused. "Best way out of the dungeon is the south keep. Guards will have a head start, but they're not hunters and they fear the woods."

"Why?" Katerina and Mary asked.

"There is much to fear. Dark and dangerous times, Your Grace. But your presence brings light." He turned to Katerina on the last part and she smiled. Bash took her hand, before walking away. Mary looked at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Don't do that." Katerina said, walking away.

"He's very sweet to you." Mary said, walking with her sister.

"Does my Queen approve?"

"Very much so. As long as he is good to you."

"Is my Queen worried about me?"

"Your sister is worried about you."

* * *

Katerina sat on her window seat. It had been night for some time, and Bash still hadn't returned yet. She couldn't count how many times she had asked a servant if he had returned. She was about to give up and go to bed, when there was a knock at her door.

She stood just as Bash walked inside. He headed straight for her, grabbing her face and bringing her in for passionate kiss. She pulled back after a while and looked his face. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. She went to check the wound, but he grabbed her hands.

"It's not my blood. I'm not hurt." He explained.

Katerina paused. "So Colin's dead." Katerina walked away and back over to her window.

"I'm so sorry Katerina. I tried to save him. But he was already dead."

"Mary has no proof now." Katerina sat down, and Bash joined her.

"Listen to me. We will keep your sister protected and we won't let anyone destroy this alliance."

"You promise?"

Bash kissed her again, this time gentler, more reassuring. "I promise."

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story. This made me so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! **


End file.
